Scarlet Benoit
'Scarlet Benoit '''is one of the main characters in the Lunar Chronicles. She is a mixed Earthen/Lunar human working as a self-employed farmer at Benoit Farms and Gardens. History Scarlet was born on August 17, 108 T.E. to Luc Benoit and an unnamed mother in Rieux, France. She lived with her father in Paris until she was seven years old, when she went back to live with her grandmother Michelle Benoit on her farm in Rieux. When Scarlet was thirteen, she went to visit her father in Paris, but came back early because she couldn't stand being with him; although her grandmother had been unhappy that Scarlet had come back without sending her a comm first. When Scarlet came in from doing her chores, her grandmother was talking to a man from the Eastern Commonwealth, who later turns out to be Linh Garan. Scarlet listened in on the conversation and thought the girl they were talking about taking to the Eastern Commonwealth was her. Her grandmother then caught her eavesdropping and Scarlet was sent to her room. The girl, however, ended up being Princess Selene, who was being hidden in a secret compartment in their storage house. Selene was later adopted by the man Scarlet saw under the name of Linh Cinder. Recent events From the beginning of ''Scarlet, Scarlet's grandmother had been missing. After the police had failed to find her grandmother after weeks, Scarlet decided to find her grandmother on her own. Joining her was Wolf, a mysterious street fighter who wanted to help Scarlet. While on the train to Paris, Scarlet met Ran Kesley while ordering a drink. Scarlet immediately lost her appetite for her drink and got chocolate milk instead. After unwillingly chatting with Ran, Scarlet returned to Wolf in their private car. There, Wolf was able to smell Ran's scent on Scarlet. Sometime later, a letumosis outbreak occurred on the train, and Scarlet and Wolf jumped off. The two ran into the woods and soon decided to rest and eat food. While eating, Ran came across Scarlet and Wolf, claiming that it was the smell of the food that enticed him there. Scarlet introduced Ran to Wolf, unaware that the two already knew each other. Later, Scarlet questioned whether the two are familiar with each other, and it was revealed that Ran was a Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack. After Wolf told Ran that he was no longer a Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack, the two began to fight. Wolf was about to kill Ran when Scarlet stopped him, saying he might be able to give them information on where her missing grandmother was. Later on, Scarlet reunited with her grandmother, who was dying in her prison cell. Ran suddenly appeared and trapped Scarlet from escaping. However, Scarlet's grandmother provoked him in order for Scarlet to escape. After killing, and seemingly eating, Scarlet's grandmother, Ran chased Scarlet and eventually caught her, throwing her against a fountain. At that moment, Wolf came in and began fighting with Ran to protect Scarlet, eventually killing him. Scarlet ran away, believing that Wolf was going to attack her next, but it ended up that Wolf wanted to protect her. On Thorne's ship, the Rampion, Scarlet made up with Wolf and the two became a couple, becoming Wolf's "alpha female" in the process. In Cress, when Scarlet was taken to Luna, she was interrogated by Sybil Mira and Queen Levana for information regarding Cinder's whereabouts. When Scarlet refused to tell, Sybil forced her to cut off her own left pinky finger with a hatchet. Currently, she is Princess Winter's 'pet'. Characteristics Appearance Scarlet is curvy and 5’6” tall. She has big brown eyes, full lips, curly, unruly ginger-red hair to her mid-back and lots of freckles on her face. In Cress her left pinky finger was chopped off, from the tip to her second knuckle. As a child she is described as chubby. She usually wears a red hoodie with a black tank top underneath, torn jeans, and tennis shoes. The red hoodie is given by her grandmother and clashes with her hair color, which is part of the reason why she likes it. Personality Scarlet tries to make herself look bigger and stronger with folded arms, wide-leg stances, etc. She is frank and abrupt, and has a tendency to act first and think later. She cares immensely for the people she loves, most notably her grandmother and Wolf, and can be short-tempered and reckless at times. Despite this, she is quite sympathetic, shown when she pitied Cinder at the beginning of ''Scarlet, ''but she is not without her flaws, such as her tendency to blame others for the faults that have happened in her life, and being slightly arrogant when it comes to this. She is shown to face life with a straightforward view. Skills and abilities As a mixed Lunar/Earthen, Scarlet does not inherit any bioelectrical manipulation ability from her Lunar paternal grandfather, Logan Tanner. When Jael tested Scarlet by manipulating her to see Ran Kesley as her grandmother, Scarlet was unaware of any manipulation until Jael weakened the manipulation. Relationships Scarlet and Michelle Scarlet was very close with her grandmother ever since she left her father when she was seven. It is shown how much Scarlet cares for Michelle when she is kidnapped. When Michelle went missing, Scarlet sought after her and ended up being led to the kidnapper's place as well. When Scarlet turned up, Michelle, although worried about Scarlet being there, was relieved when she knew that Scarlet was well. Scarlet and Wolf At first, Scarlet was wary and felt adverse to the prospect of searching for her grandmother with him, but at the time, he was the only one who could help her find her grandmother. As the story progressed, they became closer and eventually shared a romantic bond. After finding out that he, at first had the intention of betraying her, she became very hurt, although her personality is not someone who shows physical pain, she showed that she was hurt when he tried to talk to her. After they were taken by Thorne and Cinder, they had a flirtatious conversation and discussed the prospect of her being his 'alpha female'. Family tree Trivia *According to author Marissa Meyer, Scarlet was born on August 17, 108 T.E., making her warmhearted, open-minded, and faithful, but also a bit bossy and arrogant. Being born in August, Scarlet is a Leo. *Scarlet, with her scarlet hair and red hood, is inspired by Little Red Riding Hood The fight announcer calls Scarlet a “tender morsel,” which is a reference to the Little Red Riding Hood story. Fanarts Scarlet Benoit Full Body Shot.jpg|Scarlet by © lostie815 Scarlet.jpg|Scarlet by © Abbi Whozit Scarlet in the alley.jpg|Scarlet by © Blindthistle Image.jpg|Scarlet by © Katalo10 Scarletxwolf by taratjah-d8e4ann.jpg|Scarlet and Wolf by Taratjah Wolflet.jpg|Wolf and Scarlet by © Blindthistle Trio-cinder.jpg|Cress, Cinder and Scarlet by © cherrysoprano 9ptupu.jpg|Scarlet and Wolf by NightLizard|link=http://lunarchronicles.wikia.com/wiki/User:NightLizard References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Earthens Category:Alive Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Lunars